Rapsodia Silenciosa: Concurso 14 de Feb
by Him666yGir
Summary: Continuancion The Sounds In My Heart. En este mundo no todo se expresa bajo el mismo lenguaje, pero te aseguro que lo que se tenga que decir se puede entender.


Las Tortugas Ninjas no son de mi autoría y propiedad, no gano ninguna regalía con este fic sin relación alguna con la trama original.

Dedicado a todos los que participan en la sección de las TMNT.

Advertencia: este es la continuación del fic "The Sounds In My Heart", si aun no lo han leído tal vez necesiten hacerlo.

* * *

SILENCIO

La media noche estaba por sonar en el reloj de alguna torre, el bar lucia sombrio, ya quedaban pocos clientes. En algunas mesas gente parecía estar discutiendo algún negocio o parejas que celebraba, con rostros de enamorados, a la noche misma.

En aquella mes,a del rincón más apartado y oscuro, solo estaban ellos dos sentados. Sin mediar palabras conversaban, sus miradas fijas en el uno y en el otro. Ella estiro la mano y acaricio con ternura la piel verde en el rostro de su compañero, él estrecho su mano entre las suyas.

Las doce sonaron en medio de la noche, rompiendo el silencio, sus miradas se hicieron más intensas, pero aun así no se atrevieron a decir nada.

Ella se puso de pie y le dio la espalda, para salir del lugar, por una puerta que parecía conducir a la cocina del Bar. Minutos después él se puso en pie y se marcho del lugar.

Mañana tal vez no habría tanto silencio.

***

NO DIGAS NADA

-_ El vuelo 612, con destino a Orleans, se ha retrasado -_Una voz femenina y algo distorsionada anunciaba por un altavoz- _le sugerimos a los pasajeros del vuelo 527 pasen a la sala de espera…_

-¡Aghr, no puedo creer que hayamos tardado tanto! -se quejaba un joven envuelto en un abrigo grande y pesado de color rojo- ¡qué demonios le pasa a esta ciudad, porque tiene que haber tanto tráfico cuando tienes tanta prisa! -vociferaba furioso apretando sus puños y echando humarelas.

-Ya, contrólate que todo el mundo nos está mirando -trataba de tranquilizarlo otro joven vestido en un idéntico abrigo, solo que de color azul.

-¡¿Qué me controlo dices?! ¡¿Que acaso no te das cuenta que ella pudo haberse marchado ya?! No me estés pidiendo imposibles ahora -empujo a su compañero casi tirando al piso - porque se ve que tu no comprendes.

-Claro que te entiendo, pero el ponerte así no hará que el tiempo se haga más lento y mucho menos lo detendrá -dijo el otro, aun sereno.

El joven del abrigo rojo lo miro y sus ojos fruncidos se abrieron en una expresión apesadumbrada, los hombros se le cayeron, junto con el alma, hasta el suelo.

-Tienes razón…

-¡Dios, por fin llegaste! -grito una hermosa joven corriendo a su encuentro, con un rostro radiante de felicidad- por un momento me temí que no alcanzarías a llegar -Dijo mientras saltaba abrazando al chico del abrigo rojo.

-Por poco y no -digo este abrazándola, deseando apretarla con fuerza para evitar que se fuera, pero temiendo lastimarla al hacerlo.

-Disculpa, es que había un poco de tráfico en la avenida y… -trato de disculparse el joven del abrigo azul, pero la chica lo miro con curiosidad y sin comprender quien era él.

-Eh, disculpa -dijo el del abrigo rojo al captar que ella aun no conocía a su acompañante- el es mi muy **oportuno** hermano mayor.

-Ah, hola mucho gusto –dijo ella, saludando con una mano.

-Sí, digo lo mismo, bueno estaré cerca por si me necesitas -dijo el joven del abrigo azul, dándose vuelta hacia otro lado y alejándose de su hermano y de la chica.

-je, se ve que es muy obtuso para las cosas -dijo la chica.

-Por algo es nuestro osado líder -se burlo el joven de rojo- ¿ya pensaste bien las cosas? –repentinamente se puso serio y tomo a la chica con fuerza de las manos, como si en ese momento ella estuviera por se echara a corre - tu sabes que no es necesario que tomes ese avión, ahora estas más segura aquí que en cualquier otra parte.

-Yo lo sé -ella agacho la mirada- pero debo encontrarme con mi hermano, temo por su seguridad -su voz comenzaba a hacerse delgada, como si de repente quisiera llorar.

A esas palabras siguieron varios minutos de un silencio amargo, en donde ambos jóvenes no se atrevían a mirarse y a soltarse las manos. El joven sentía a su corazón latir con violencia, implorándole que dijera algo más, que no dejara que ella se marchara tan fácilmente o por lo menos no de esa forma, con su completo silencio. Pero a sus labios no acudía ninguna palabra para ayudarle, y la garganta se le apretaba impidiéndole siquiera pasar saliva.

En ese momento como deseaba ser un bueno orador, saber que decir, para hacerle entender que sin ella ya nada tendría sentido y poder retenerla a su lado. El rostro comenzaba a arderle y no sabía si era por la cólera que le provocaba no poder hacer nada o solo por la necedad de ella.

-Sabes que yo deseo quedarme aquí, pero si no voy hasta aquel pueblo mi hermano pensara que algo malo me ocurrió, y él trataría de ir a buscarme con aquellos hombres… lo mataran si no hago nada -la joven tembló ligeramente al terminar de decir aquello, suspiro profundamente para no soltar ninguna lagrima de sus enrojecidos ojos.

El joven siguió guardando silencio, pero, soltando una de sus manos, tomo su rostro y lo levanto hacia él para mirar como una radiante lágrima se le escapaba. Pensó que jamás en su vida había visto un diamante tan mas hermoso como aquella lagrima y que si algún ladrón en ese momento pasara corriendo, con las manos llenas y cayéndosele varios diamantes y joyas preciosa, él se echaría a reír y se burlaría del ladro por dejar escapar aquella lagrima, aun más valiosa que cualquier de esa basura.

-Tan pronto como me encuentre con mi hermano hablare con él, le diré de ti y le pediré que regresemos a Nueva York - ella no pudo contenerse mas y las lagrimas comenzaron a escapársele - le diré que aquí estaremos a salvo y… volveré a verte -se lanzo de nuevo a sus brazos, donde mas quería estar, porque sentía que en el mundo nada la protegería mejor.

Él siguió callado, su mente no guardaba ya ningún pensamiento, más que lo bien que se sentía el tenerla entre sus brazos. El sentido del tiempo se perdió para ambos, el mundo se quedo muy a lo lejos y el dolor se disolvió en el aire dejándolos tranquilo.

-_A todos los pasajeros del vuelo 527, favor de abordar por la entra 3-C -_ Anuncio aquella voz insensible sacando a la joven de aquella paz y regresándola a la realidad.

-Es mi vuelo, me tengo que ir -dijo levantándose en la punta de sus pies para despedirse de su amigo con un beso en la mejilla.

Después se dio la vuelta y camino casi a la carrera sin mirar atrás, pero antes de llegar a donde se encontraba la fila de los pasajeros para abordar se detuvo, esperando por un breve momento a que la tortuga vestida en ese abrigo de rojo corriera a su encuentro y le digiera que ya que no podía quedarse, él la acompañaría. No fue así. Él, al igual que ella, debía quedarse, para asegurase que sus hermanos estuvieran bien, en su lucha diaria contra el crimen en la ciudad, sabía que lo necesitaba y sentía esa responsabilidad mas fuerte incluso que su deseo de estar a su lado.

Ella continúo su camino al comprender y en unos segundos desapareció por la puerta de abordaje. El pobre muchacho, que dejo caer sus brazos abatido, la vio partir.

-Como sea -dijo por fin en un susurro- haz lo que quieras -aquellas palabras solo eran para disimular que no le afectaba tanto su partida.

Él se volteo para irse, caminando hacia la salida donde fue alcanzado por su hermano casi a la carrera.

-¡Espera! -grito la tortuga del abrigo azul

-Ah, me había olvidado de ti -le dijo al verlo.

-Mhm -gruño este - ¿qué tal te fue?

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Cree que necesita ir a donde está su impulsivo hermano.

-Yo… -su hermano estuvo a punto de agradecerle por no marcharse con ella, pero se dio cuenta que eso podía molestarlo de sobremanera.

-Ah, y antes de que se me olvide… no le digas a nadie lo que paso ¿te queda claro?-las últimas preguntas fueron dirigidas en tono amenazador

Pero aquella amenaza estaba de mas, su hermano comprendía demasiado bien que lo ocurrido en ese aeropuerto, entre ellos no tenia porque comentarse en el hogar.

-nNo te preocupes –fue todo lo que dijo.

Él levanto el rostro con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos se mostraban con un brillo triste, en su interior no daba crédito a que ella se había marchado sin más, sin darle la oportunidad de protegerla y de permitirle pasar más tiempo a su lado. No estaba seguro de si algún día regresaría y pensó que no valdría la pena esperarla.

Ambos hermanos hicieron su camino de regreso a su hogar, tranquilamente decidieron que el trafico estaba a más no poder y que llegarían más rápido caminado que en taxi. La gente a su alrededor no los notaba siquiera, y ellos pudieron disfrutar del aire fresco de aquel día mientras veían un avión surca el cielo, con un destino difícil de adivinar.

***

NO NECESITAS DECIR NADA

Caminaban con calma por entre los árboles, ambos sonreían mientras más se aproximaban a su destino. El lugar donde se realizaba los conciertos al aire libre. Su charla era acerca de la frescura del tiempo, de las hojas de los arboles, de la personas que pasaban cerca de ellos y de los criminales en la ciudad.

Al llegar una joven se acerco a ellos y saludo al chico que vestía con unas ropas de color morado que le cubrían casi por completo.

-Hola- saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla a la chica que se sonrojo enseguida- te presento a mi hermano menor –añadió después señalando a su acompañante.

Era un joven con un suéter de color naranja, que la saludaba con una mano alza.

-Encantada dijo ella – ¿también te gustan las ciencias? – preguntado sin ocultar el entusiasmó de conocer a otra persona con quien compartir sus gustos.

-Si es algo que no tenga que ver con la cocina o las patinetas, tal vez no tanto –dijo el chico de suéter naranja sin muestra de pena – pero aun así estoy dispuesta a escuchar.

-Ah, entendió – y a pesar de ello se sintió algo desilusionada- bueno la exposición está por empezar, creo que deberíamos acércanos.

Los guio a ambos hasta la parte trasera, donde un pequeño grupo de personas se había congregado para ver lo último en tecnología sobre manejo de compuestos orgánicos.

No había gran cosa que ver, solo unas maquinas que podían separar sustancias y transfórmalas en algo más. Pero decir que nada de eso valía la pena para adelanto en cualquier ciencia aplicada habría sido un error. Específicamente una de las maquinas, la ultima que faltaba por ver, era capaz de hacer que el ADN pudiera ser divido y reconstruido a capricho. El científico que trabajo tan arduamente en aquel mecanismo lo había hecho con la esperanza de curar el cáncer, aquel terrible mal que le había arrebatado el amor de su vida y que ahora quería quitarle el único fruto de ello, una niña que apenas estaba por saltar a la adolescencia. La presentación de lo que hasta ahora había hecho era con el fin de conseguir recurso, para por fin terminar con los pequeños detalles.

Pero aquel aparato no solo servía para curar, las mentes menos brillantes podía vislumbrar, en su ignorancia, que si alteraban el ADN a su gusto, tal vez podían darle nuevas habilidades a sus propios cuerpos. Las ideas de lo que podan hacer con la capacidad de volar, de corren tan rápido como un auto, de empezar un incendio sin necesidad de nada más que sus manos, la facilidad para lastimar a quien quisiera. La fuerza para adueñarse de la ciudad.

La maquina y el científico debían ser agarrados y llevados lejos, a un lugar donde trabajarían para cumplir con las fantasías de aquella gente.

La pelea inicio repentinamente, se dieron cuanta cuando una mujer dejo escapar un grito. Los hermanos voltearon para descubrir que alguien había sacado una ametralladora. Después parecía que la mitad de la gente presente tenía un arma en mano. Alguien cruzo una cachetada por el rostro de la mujer que grito, aterrada se dejo caer al piso.

-Todos ustedes quiero que se coloquen contra el muro –alguien ordeno a las personas que estaban indefensas.

Los armados empezaron a galonear a la gente y a empujarla hasta tenerlas contra la pared, los hermanos de momento obedecieron por no llamar la atención. Ambos tranquilamente observaban todo, para poder ver como en unos minutos tratarían de vencer a aquellos sujetos. En ese momento era mejor guardar silencio y poner atención a los detalles, cada objeto y grabar lo que les daría ventajas y desventajas. Sus planes se comenzaban a elaborar maquinalmente.

El joven de morado mantenía rodeada la su asustada amiga por los hombros. Nerviosa ella se aferraba a su brazo, temiendo que si la soltara algo terrible le ocurriría.

-Esto no puede estar pasando –su voz temblaba, amenazando con entrar en un colapso nervioso.

-Tranquila, no dejare que nada malo te pase, por favor confía en mí- no dejaba de decirle y de apretar cada tanto sus hombros, para hacerla sentir más segura.

Cuando por fin se vieron contra la pared los hermanos se miraron a los ojos. Sin intercambiar palabras se pusieron de acuerdo.

-Aunque no me puedas ver, estaré a tu lado y te protegeré –le susurro él al oído de la chica antes de desaparecer repentinamente.

La chica aturdida miro a su alrededor. La pelea comenzó, en medio de un caos armas comenzaron a disparase, ella se agacho cubriendo sus oídos, levanto la mirada para ver a dos extrañas figuras peleando, sus lentes cayeron y sus ojos le regresaban imágenes borrosas a su cerebro.

Los armados eran noqueados con golpes sencillos, los que peleaban se veían como dos bravos guerreros con gran agilidad. Saltaban, pateaban, esquivaban y golpeaban tan rápido, que pronto el grupo de armados se encontraban en el piso algunos inconscientes y otros tan aturdidos que no sabían qué hacer.

Las dos figuras arrastraban a los agresores y los ataban, mientras que algunas personas, de los que solo estaban ahí para observar la exposición, comenzaban a alejarse corriendo del lugar. Pero aun faltaba por derrotar a alguien, un hombre que se encontraba oculto tras unos paneles con gráficos, mientras la pelea se efectuaba. Salió y tomo por rehén al científico, que se negaba a abandonar su invento y única esperanza.

Las figuras se dieron cuenta, pero el hombre les apunto con su arma.

-Aléjense –ordeno con un grito- este hombre se viene conmigo.

-No, por favor, no –rogo el hombre asustado- por favor, soy su única esperanza –su voz se destrozaba por la angustia.

-Ya escucho, no se quiere ir con usted–dijo con voz alegre y bromista alguien.

-No dejaremos que se lo lleven- la otra voz hablaba con más seriedad.

El hombre disparo su arma contra los dos, ellos volvieron a saltar para esquivar las balas. Ella que estaba en el suelo, fue levantada a gran velocidad, que ni se siquiera le dio tiempo de darse cuenta, se sintio mareada cuando de repente la colocaron tras algunos aparatos. A pesar de que nunca se había encontrado ante semejante situación y de su miedo, no se sentía con ganas de desmayarse y perderse un solo segundo de lo que estaba pasando. Se asomo un poco por detrás de las maquinas y observo, no muy bien, como ambas figuras le caían literalmente encima al hombre armado que trataba de secuestrar al científico.

Uno jaloneo al científico apartándolo de las manos, el otro le propinada un fuerte golpe en el estomago al villano, que cayó con un golpe seco y sin aliento. Todo término, unos segundos después la policía llego corriendo al lugar. Su ayuda ya no era tan necesaria, más que solamente como escolta para aquellos alborotadores, hacia la cárcel.

La joven, aun sin poder observar bien, salió de su escondite tratando de guiarse con las manos. Una mano se poso sobre su hombro, haciéndola salta del susto.

-Tranquila, soy yo –escucho la voz del chico de morado, que le hacía girar hacia él, para ponerle los lentes en su lugar- ¿te encuentra bien, Erease? ¿No te lastimaste o algo? –pregunto y al pronunciar su sobre nombre lo hacia con cariño.

Ella le rodeo con sus brazos hundiendo el rostro ligeramente en su pecho.

-No, no estoy bien, CityShuffle –no hubo necesidad de decir más, ni siquiera al hermano menor para hacerle saber que aquel no era un buen momento para que se acercara.

A varios pasos lejos de ellos, el científico parecía necesitar ayuda con desesperación, el joven de naranja se dio cuenta y decidió acercase para ver si podía hacer algo.

***

EN ABSOLUTO SILENCIO

Con calma él hacia su camino en la noche, disfrutaba del paseo montado sobre su patineta. Claramente se daba cuenta, que a pesar de la hora, el mundo nunca estaba en absoluto silencio. El aire susurraba, algún auto hacia rugir su motor, algún grillo cantaba, algún perro ladraba y su patineta rodaba rosando el piso.

Él sabía escuchar muy bien al mundo, era lo que mejor cualidad, porque le gustaba, le hacía imaginar cosas. Se acerco a un parque para niños y la vio sentada en los columpios, esperándole. Quiso ir más rápido a su encuentro y acelero con toda su fuerzas. Ella le sonrió al verlo. Uno de sus pies descansaba sobre su propia patineta.

-¡Hola! –grito saltando prácticamente a su lado.

-Hola –le respondió ella- ¿comó sigues del golpe?- señalo una pequeña cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza.

-Nah, no es nada serio.

-¿de verdad? A mí no me lo parece –acerco su mano a la herida, de nuevo la tenía muy fría, pero el contacto era agradable.

Él cerró ligeramente los ojos, recordando el gusto por un sabor agridulce. Cuando ella retiro su mano satisfecha de su inspección, él comenzó a columpiarse y ella le imito. Después de un que adquiera un impulso más o menos fuerte, se dejo llevar y salto al aire. Cayó de pie a una distancia considerable. Ella aplaudió su asaña y trato ver si podía superarle. Cuando se sintió lista salto y en lugar de caer de pie rodo por el piso.

Él se acerco asustado a ella, gimiendo un poco la ayudo a sentarse mientras le revisaba los brazos.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto preocupado.

-Sí.

-Creo que te quedara una pequeña cicatriz aquí –señalo un lugar junto a su ceja derecha, ella entonces noto la sangre.

-Mhm, mientras no sea como la tuya, supongo me lucirá bien –comenzó a bromear.

-Ja, ya veremos, nadie sabe lucir mejor que yo las cicatrices –digo con una un falso tono de ególatra.

Ella lo empujo a un lado mientras de un brinco se ponía en pie y salía corriendo, el comenzó a perseguirla por todo el parque, después de unos minutos recordaron sus patinetas y las tomaron para continuar su persecución sobre ellas y por zonas más alejadas.

En aquellas horas el dejo de escuchar al mundo, sin darse cuenta este parecía guardar el verdadero absoluto silencio, para dejarlo relajarse a lado de ella. La luna en lo alto los iluminaba y la noche les cubría bajo sus oscuros colores.

***

TE ENTIENDO

Caminaba junto a su padre, guiando a su familia por aquellas calles, hasta el lugar.

-¿Podrías decirnos de que se trata? –dijo uno de sus hermanos, con una voz que no ocultaba su irritación.

-No se preocupen ya estamos por llegar –fue todo lo que contesto.

-¿Pero, a donde? – otro hermano pregunto con más tranquilidad.

En ese momento la fachada del bar aparecía ante ellos. Su padre y hermanos lo miraron asombrados.

-Sé lo que piensan, pero por favor denme una oportunidad –los cuatro se miraron unos a otros y suspiraron resignados al fin, aceptando.

Él los guío en su interior hasta la mesa que solía ocupar, la más apartada y oculta por las sobras. Las personas eran más que las otras noches, casi llenaban el bar. Las risas fluían tanto como el mismo alcohol. Todos se acodaron lo mejor que podían en sus asientos, sintiéndose extraños en aquel ambiente.

-Bueno dembo decirte, que esto es algo que no me esperaba de ti –hablaba alegre uno de ellos- a ver si a la próxima que yo te invite con mis amigos aceptar venir, conozco otros clubs mejores que este.

Su padre miro a su hermano con algo de sorpresa y molestia, había cometido el error de delatarse a si mismo y ya mañana le esperaba un castigo, tal vez y con suerte no muy severo. En el rostro de sus otros hermanos asomo una sonrisa, en uno algo tímida y en el otro en un segundo se convirtió en carcajada.

-Ya les dije que me den una oportunidad –en ese momento una hermosa joven le robo la mirada.

Ella camino directo hacia su mesa. Su padre y hermanos voltearon integrados sus rostro para verla acercase. Los cuatro repentinamente se sintieron sin aire al verla avanzar.

-Hola, viniste –dijo ella dirigiéndose solo a él.

Él solo sonrió.

-Te presento a mi familia –al escuchar esas palabra ella pareció darse cuenta por vez primera de la presencia de ellos-El es mi padre- dijo tomando por los hombros al hombre sentado a su derecha- y ellos tres son mis hermanos –señalo a los otros tres chicos sentados a su izquierda.

-Hola, es un gusto-digo ella sonriéndoles- yo…

Estaba por comenzar una charla cuando fue interrumpida por un mesero, que se acerco para decirle al oído que debía subir al escenario. Cuando este se alejo ella volteo sonriéndoles y guiñándoles un ojo se giro para alejarse de ellos y camino hacia el escenario. El lugar repentinamente se quedo en silencio, la gente al ver que ella ya subía las cuatro escaleras del escenario.

De pie en medio del escenario tomo el micrófono entre sus manos. La miradas de todos se concentraron en ella.

-Buenas noches a todos, espero que estén disfrutando, tanto como yo lo haria, de su cena en el bar –hubo un alegre murmullo de risas- Esta noche debo anunciarles, que será la última, en que podre cantar para todos ustedes – ella dejo de hablar para ver la impresión de la gente.

Algunos parecían realmente sorprendidos y algo molestos. En la mesa de él, su padre y hermanos giraron sus rostros confundidos, con la intención de una pregunta silenciosa. Él solo les sonrió.

-Quisiera dedicarle esta canción a mi mejor amigo, que esta noche nos acompaña con su familia, gracias por entenderme mejor que nadie –termino de decir y se giro para sentarse delante del piano.

Acaricio el teclado mientras cerraba los ojos. Las respiraciones de los presentes se habían contenido, esperando con cierto suspenso. Los dedos de ella parecían empezar un juego alegre sobre el teclado. Un hombre a su lado comenzó a tocar su armónica, el baterista espero un momento antes de unírsele, a este le siguió después un hombre con un acordeón y el guitarrista. Ella espero un poco y cuando repetía ciertos acordes comenzó a cantar.

_Its nine oclock on a saturday__  
__the regular crowd shuffles in__  
__theres an old man sitting next to me__  
__makin love to his tonic and gin_

_He says "son can you play me a memore?  
Im not really sure how it goes__  
__but its sad and its sweet and i knew it complete__  
__when i wore a younger mans clothes"__  
_

_Son las nueve en punto de un sábado  
llega el público de siempre  
hay un anciano sentado cerca de mí  
haciéndole el amor a su gin & tonic_

_Me dice: hijo, ¿puedes tocarme una vieja canción?  
No estoy realmente seguro de cómo va  
pero es triste y dulce, y me la sabía completa  
cuando era joven_

Las personas escuchan la canción, para ellos la historia que ella cantaba, adquierío otro significado. Mientras las palabras escapan por sus labios, hipnotizados por los sonidos se dejaban llevar, imaginando el sentir de aquel viejo.

_  
__sing us a song, youre the piano man__  
__sing us a song tonight__  
__well, were all in the mood for a melody__  
__and youve got us feelin alright__  
_

_Cántanos una canción, eres el pianista  
cántanos una canción esta noche  
pues todos tenemos ganas de una melodía  
y tú nos haces sentir bien_

De verdad que ella era capaz de hacer sentir muchas cosas a las personas, él lo sabía muy bien. Parecía ser una gran conocedora del amor, dolor y la alegría. Una sabia maestra de la vida. Su lenguaje era la música. En ella las oraciones eran completas, no había doble sentido y nada quedaba a medias.

_  
__now john, at the bar, is a friend of mine__  
__he gets me my drinks for free__  
__and hes quick with a joke or to light up your smoke__  
__but theres someplace that hed rather be_

_he says "bill, i believe this is killing me"__  
__as the smile ran away from his face__  
__well im sure that i could be a movie star__  
__if i could get out of this place  
_

_Ahora john, el de la barra, es mi amigo  
el me da gratis mis bebidas  
y es rápido con las bromas, o para encender tu cigarro  
pero hay algún lugar donde él preferiría estar__  
__  
me dice: "bill, creo que esto me está matando"  
mientras la sonrisa desaparece de su rostro  
estoy seguro de que podría ser una estrella de cine  
si pudiera salir de este lug_ar"

_now paul is a real estate novelist__  
__who never had time for a wife__  
__and hes talking with davy whos still in the navy__  
__and probably will be for life_

_and the waitress is practicing politics__  
__as the businessmen slowly get stoned__  
__yes, theyre sharing a drink they call loneliness__  
__but its better than drinking alone  
__  
__  
Ahora paul es un "novelista" de bienes raíces  
que nunca tuvo tiempo para una esposa  
y platica con davy, quien aún está en la marina  
y probablemente siga de por vida_

_y la mesera está practicando política  
mientras que el hombre de negocios se emborracha lentamente  
sí, ellos comparten una bebida a la que llaman soledad  
pero es mejor que beber a solas  
_

Historias tan parecidas, tan idénticas. La soledad podía ser pesada, pero no en ese bar, no mientras ella cantara para aliviárselas. Les decía con aquellas palabras que ella lo sabía, ella los conocía bien. Sin saber sus nombres ella conocía sus historias de amor y desamor, de dolor y alegría.

_  
__Sing us a song, youre the piano man__  
__sing us a song tonight__  
__well, were all in the mood for a melody__  
__and youve got us feelin alright_

_Its a pretty good crowd for a saturday,__  
__and the manager gives me a smile__  
__cause he knows that its me theyve been coming to see__  
__to forget about life for awhile.__  
_

_Cántanos una canción, eres el pianista  
cántanos una canción esta noche  
pues todos tenemos ganas de una melodía  
y tú nos haces sentir bien_

_Es un lindo público para un sábado  
y el gerente me sonríe  
pues sabe que es a mí a quien han venido a ver  
para olvidarse de la vida por un momento._

Pero ahora ella se despedía, para dejarlos solos, ya no estaría ahí cuando llegara la noche para cantarles y para hacerles sentir lo que el mundo aparentemente les quiere hacer olvidar que tienen ¿A dónde irían a recordar que eran humanos y estaban vivos?

_And the piano sounds like a carnival__  
__and the microphone smells like a beer__  
__and they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar__  
__and say "man, what are you doin here?"_

_  
__Sing us a song, youre the piano man__  
__sing us a song tonight.__  
__Well, were all in the mood for a melody__  
__and youve got us feelin alright._

_  
__Y el piano suena como un carnaval  
y el micrófono huele como una cerveza  
y ellos se sientan en la barra y ponen monedas en mi frasco  
y me dicen: "hombre, ¿qué haces aquí?"_

_Cántanos una canción, eres el pianista  
cántanos una canción esta noche  
pues todos tenemos ganas de una melodía  
y tú nos haces sentir bien  
_

En la mesa de la esquina, oculta por la noble oscuridad, él espera a que ella pueda bajar para charlar. La rosa con su listón azul espera ansiosa ser entregada. El silencio no se hará presente, no hoy. Aunque no necesiten de palabras para entenderse, pues ella sabe que él la conoce mejor que esta cualquiera en ese bar.

Y la noche continua bailando en la ciudad, acompañando a los amantes y a los solitarios, a los niños y a los viejos. Susurrando en silencio, cantando acompañada por el viento.

_La vida no necesita sonidos para hacerse escuchar,  
pero necesita oídos para ser escuchada.  
¿Quiere usted prestar sus oídos?_

_Un instante le será robado._

* * *

La canción del bar es "The Piano Man" del cantautor Billy Joel.

Hace un año exactamente escribí una historia especial para esta fecha, hoy lo vuelvo a hacer sin la esperar de superar ese trabajo. Más aun así me basta con que ustedes lo hayan disfrutado. Y disculpen la forma tan confusa que les pueda resulta, la verdad es que no siento que deba entenderse algún mensaje especial, pues solo estoy contando cuatro sencillas historias con un poco de romance y nada más.

Disfruten de un día tan especial como hoy, sin que le den importancia a lo mercantil que pueda parecerles. Pues solo lo es si ustedes así lo quieren ver.


End file.
